dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang
|soldBy = ( ×10) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "boomerang" |description = It comes from a land down under.}} The Boomerang is a craftable Ranged Weapon. It requires 1 Boards, 1 Silk, and 1 Charcoal to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. The Boomerang returns to the player after being thrown. The player must catch it by holding down the action key (default Space key) while it is on its way back. If it isn't caught after being thrown, it will hit the player, causing damage and losing twice the durability on return, and the player will have to pick it up from the ground in order to use it again. The Boomerang will return to the player even if the player moves from the original throwing spot. It will not hit a target if the target moves out of range before the Boomerang reaches it, but it will always return to the player no matter how far they are. Tips * The player can have more than one Boomerang out at a time. The action key must be held for each returning Boomerang, however. * The Boomerang kills Rabbits and Birds in one throw (except for characters who don't hit as hard, such as Wendy and Wes), making it a great tool for gathering Morsels and Feathers. However, nearby Rabbits and Birds will run away after a death, and killing them raises the player's naughtiness. ** Birds are perhaps more preferable to kill with a Boomerang since Rabbits can still be caught easily with other means such as Traps, and the objects needed to craft items to kill birds are more demanding than Rabbit Traps. * When playing as Wolfgang, he may do more or less damage depending on his hunger level. He also receives the same damage multiplier from uncaught Boomerangs. * The Boomerang serves much the same purpose on the PS4 and PSVita versions of the game, though because of the auto targeting system, it is not a recommended weapon. One must not stand near anything interactive (Grass, Flowers, Flint, etc.) and wait for the Boomerang to be selected on its way back before quickly pressing "X" to catch it. This can be hard to do, and if the player's health is too low, it can easily cause death. Trivia * If the player dies from being struck by a Boomerang, the Morgue will show the Character's name under "Cause of Death". * The description of Boomerang is: "It comes from a land down under", which is a reference to the Australia's nickname, the "Down Under", and also to a famous song from the Australian band "Men at Work". * Being struck by a Boomerang while on a Boat in the Shipwrecked DLC will cause damage to the Boat rather than to the players. * When playing PVP in Don't Starve Together, players are able to catch Boomerangs thrown at them. * In Don't Starve Together, failing to catch a boomerang will mark you as an attacker, causing other players to use their examine text for an attacking player when examining you. Bugs * If a Bird targeted by a Boomerang flies away before it hits it, the Boomerang will go to the spot where the Bird was and spin perpetually. If picked up and placed back down without being thrown again, it will continue to move to the same spot. * If an Eyeplant eats a Boomerang mid-throw, the player will be harmed upon killing the Lureplant if the Boomerang is undigested. * Boomerangs may fly away instead of returning to the player after hitting its target. It will return to the player later (even after several days) and will still damage the player if not caught. * If the player is currently equipping The Lazy Forager, the boomerang will be added back to the inventory as soon as it is thrown. Gallery Boomerang Hold.jpg|Wolfgang holding a Boomerang. Boomerang_when_thrown.png|A thrown Boomerang. Boomerang Bug.gif|A bugged Boomerang. Boo.png|Boomerang returning from offscreen non-stop. Progress!.jpg|Boomerang as seen in the poster for the Progress! update. es:Boomerang pl:Bumerang vi:Boomerang Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Fight Tab Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable